Crumble
by Goten0040
Summary: Lancitty.Rated for Language. Lance has been suffering from mighty headaches and seismic waves coming from inside his body.If it wasn't bad be 4,it is when his teamates turn against him.What's a mutant to do?
1. One

(Disclaimed, okay?)  
  
Lance yawned. What a bad mood to wake up in. There was so much noise going on outside his door, he really had no choice but to get up.  
  
"Would you please," Lance said as he opened the door, "SHUT UP ALREADY?!"  
  
His teamates blinked a few times.  
  
"Good morning?" Toad said, putting on a grin.  
  
Blam!  
  
Lance walked past the boy, now stuck in the wall from being kicked into it. Lance would normally smirk, but he was tired. He was up so late last night with a headache. No matter what he took, it would stay. He stretched as he entered the destroyed kitchen and sighed.  
  
"I'll just get breakfast at school," he said as he slipped on his vest and grabbed his backpack.  
  
He was feeling worse as he entered the doors of the school. He tried to ignore the nagging pain in his head as he saw Kitty making her way down the hallway. He put on the first smile of some time. It was strange how she made him happy. The pain in his head was still distracting so he decided to take some medicine he had slid into his backpack. He made his way into the bathroom and opened the bottle with ease. It was bad how he could get away with bringing it into school. Normally, the school was more protective.  
  
He slid the pill into his mouth and filled his cupped hands with water, allowing himself to swallow it. He turned off the sink and brushed off his hands on his jeans. He slid the medicine into his bag and made his way to chemistry class. The bell had already rung as he opened the door to the classroom. He felt the stares as he stood there.  
  
"Do you have a tardy Mr. Alvers?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No, why?" he said in his most smart allec voice.  
  
"Well, why don't you go get one?"  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, "Just let me put my stuff down teach, jeez."  
  
When he finally made it back to class, he took a seat next to Kitty. At least one thing was great about this day. Nothing was going his way today anyway. He felt sweaty but whenever he brought his hand to his face, it was dry. Not to mention, his head was still torturing and getting worse as the hours dragged on through school. He didn't notice until he touched the faucet of the bathroom sink that he was shaking rapidly.  
  
"What's going on? Do I have earthquakes going on in my body or something?" he thought.  
  
He moved his hand from the facet to the edge of the sink. The room suddenly began to shake as the ceiling broke down on top of him. He moved his eyes around the room as his head became a rush. He pulled his hands to his head and leaned up against a stall, sliding to the floor.  
  
"Stop it," he muttered as he heard the creak of the door and the room stopped it's tremor.  
  
"Yo, Lance, what's wrong with you?" a voice said.  
  
"Nothing, Pietro. Get lost."  
  
"Jeez, lighten up! Toad's still tryin' to get outta the wall! Fred's helping him right now."  
  
"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" he yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran from the room only hearing Pietro's comment on the ceiling.  
  
His head was going crazy. What was wrong with him? He ran from the school, passing Kitty, Kurt, and Scott quickly, to their questioning.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Lance?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Something's always wrong with that guy," Scott said.  
  
"That's not true," Kitty said, "Plus, he just hasn't looked well all day."  
  
"Yah, she's right. The guy hasn't done any vandalism ALL DAY!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, something MUST be wrong," Scott joked, "C'mon, let's go. Don't worry yourselves over him."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Kitty said, "let's go."  
  
And with that, they were on their way back to the institute.  
  
***  
  
Lance threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, spinning above him. He wasn't seeing the ceiling, however. His mind was clouded by pain and his eyes were closed, trying to block out the pain. He moved his hands up behind his head and continue to lay in that position for a long time. At least, he thought it was long. He really didn't know how long he lay there. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, moving into a troubled and light slumber.  
  
***  
  
Kitty typed up the rest of her report and turned off her computer. Even though she told herself not to, she still worried about Lance. He was very silent in class and just seemed to be acting strange earlier that day. She made her way through a wall and down the stairs to grab an apple and to regain her thoughts. She found Rouge and Evan in the kitchen, Rouge eating a slice of cold pizza and Evan playing with his glass of chocolate milk, until it overflowed it's glass.  
  
"Aw man!" he said as he went to get a napkin.  
  
Rouge laughed at him and Kitty laughed as she walked past him- through him.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" he said.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "didn't notice."  
  
"Yeah, we were laughing at your awful judgement," Rouge said.  
  
"Quit making fun of me!" Evan said as he threw a towel at Rouge.  
  
She caught it and helped clean it up. Kitty was glad everyone usually got along in the institute. They would all kill each other if they weren't all mutants. She washed her apple and then left the kitchen, her thoughts wondering back to Lance. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He was just-- acting strange lately. She bit into the apple. She munched on it as she stared off into nowhere from the balcony.  
  
"Hey," she heard, pulling her from her thoughts,"what's up?"  
  
"Hey Kurt, it's nothing really. I'm just-"  
  
"Worried about Lance?" he asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"It's pretty easy to tell. So... you like him?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just worried about him, that's all."  
  
"Yah? I thought you always had a thing for him."  
  
"NO!" Kitty exclaimed, her face turning red, "I mean, he's a great guy and a good friend but I could never see us...together!"  
  
"Heh," Kurt chuckled, "You hesitated."  
  
"Oh, shut up," she said, "like you don't have a thing for Rouge."  
  
"Huh?! Wha? How'd you- did you- what'd you?"  
  
Kitty laughed as she walked away from the teen. She picked up the phone and pulled a piece of paper from her trashcan. Lance had given her his cell number by slipping it into her pocket. She dialed it and listened to the constant ring.  
  
***  
  
There was ringing. Where was it coming from? He reached over and grabbed his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said wearily. 


	2. Two

Chapter Two

"Yes, is this Lance?"

"Kitty?! I thought you threw my number away!"

"Yeah, heh," Kitty said, staring over at the trashcan that she had pulled his number from.

"Well, what are you calling me for?"

"I was just wondering if you were…alright…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lance lied. His head still hurt.

"Yeah right! You are SO lying!"

"Yeah, I am," Lance muttered before he caught himself.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Kitty sounded slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Lance said. His head began to pound more and light began to burn his eyes. 

"You sound like you're in pain," Kitty said, "are you-"

"I've gotta go," Lance said quickly as he turned off his phone and tossed it onto the table.

He rose up halfway and tried to make it onto his feet but found the blood rushing to his head. He held his head, desperately trying to stop the pain. He began to tremble and shake as did the room. He let out a yell and pulled himself onto his jelly-like legs, only to fall to the floor, writhing in pain. He could hear his fellow teammates outside the door, trying to open it.

"LANCE? YO' LANCE! HEY!" Todd yelled through the door.

The pain suddenly stopped. Everything stopped shaking. Lance smiled slightly as his eyelids lowered. His head hit the floor as he felt unconsciousness encase its icy grip upon him.

***

Freddy kicked the door down. The others stared at their unconscious teammate upon the floor.

"What happened?" Pietro pondered.

"I…dunno…" Todd said.

"C'mon," Pietro said, "Let's get 'em down to the couch."

***

Kitty stared at the cell phone in her hand. Logan walked into the room and watched her heavy sigh.

"What the matter, half-pint?" Logan asked, causing Kitty to jump, "You look a bit worried."

She turned.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Logan," she said softly. "It's nothing really. I'm just worried about Lance. I wouldn't normally be, but I think something is really wrong."

"Well, I guess you could just find somethin' to take your mind off of it."

"Yeah," Kitty said softly.

"Ya' don't want to, do ya'?" Logan smirked.

"I don't even know."

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen," Logan said and with that, he was gone. He always left in the midst of teenager problems, not willing to give advice that probably wouldn't work anyway.

***

"Man, I don't get it," Pietro said, "What did Lance do? And why?"

"If ya' keep asking questions, we'll never wake him up to find out!" Todd said and began shaking Lance.

"H-hey! Qu-quit it!" Lance cried out as his eyes came into focus, "Quit shakin' me!"

"Lance!" Todd exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Obviously!" Lance yelled.

"Hey, man," Todd said defensively, "You were the one that was unconscious, not me!"

"Unconscious," Lance trailed off. Then it seemed to occur to him, "I guess did pass out didn't I?"

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"Uh," Lance felt a bit tense under his friends' eyes. He didn't want to tell them about his headaches and tremors. "Stress?" he squeaked.

Pietro and the others laughed.

"Stress?!" Pietro squawked between laughs, "Whaddya mean STRESS?! What're you afraid of? That you actually PASSED a test?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lance felt the anger raise inside of him. His headache came back and the room shook violently.

"Yo' Lance," Todd said nervously, "W-we was just playin'! N-no need to get m-m-mad!"

The shaking stopped and Lance let out a long sigh.

"Just leave me alone," He huffed.

"Fiiiiine!" Pietro said and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, Lance," Todd said, "We were just playin' around."

Lance brought his fingers to his temples.

"Wh-whatever. Just get lost."

"Okay," Todd huffed and he and Freddy trudged all the way out of the room, pouting.

"Man," Lance thought, "What's wrong with me?"

***

"Hello, Charles," Beast said as he entered the Cerebro (sp.?) room. 

"Hello, Beast."

"You seem to have something on your mind," Beast said as he sat in a nearby chair.

"I do. I've picked up on an immense mutant power on Cerebro. It's right here in this area. It almost seems as if it's uncontrolled. I'm quite concerned about it."

"I would be too. Have you pinpointed its location?"

"Not yet, but I'll be working on it for a while."

"You'll have plenty of time," Beast said, "There's a school carnival tonight and almost everyone is going to be out of the house."

"Good, then I'll be undisturbed. Thank you, Beast."

"No problem," Beast said and left Professor Xaiver in peace.

***

Kitty slid on her white T-shirt and blue jean cut-offs. She pulled her hair back tighter and grabbed her small backpack-purse.

"Finally," Kitty said to herself, "the carnival's back!"

"C'mon, Kitty!" Rouge said as she headed out the room in her usual outfit, "I want to get outta here!"

"Okay, okay," Kitty said as she followed Rouge out the door.

***

"Man, why do I hafta be here?" Lance huffed as the Brotherhood walked ahead. "I didn't even want to be here."

"Just go with it, Lance," Freddy said, "You're already here!"

"Psh," Lance said as he walked onward.

"Hey, look who it is, Lance," Pietro said, "It's Alver's Pryde!"

Lance saw Kitty step out of Scott's car and walk into the park, the X men at her heels.

"Damn," he muttered and sped up.

"Hey, why ya' walkin' so fast? Don't ya' want ta' see your KITTY?" Pietro taunted.

"No," Lance growled.

Pietro raised his eyebrows. "What? You not like her anymore?"

"I don't want to talk to her, and I REALLY don't want to talk to YOU!" Lance yelled. People turned at the scene. "ALL IT EVER IS IS THOSE STUPID TAUNTS! THE SMIRKS, THE LAUGHS, THE JOKES! I AM SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING AT ME! DO ME A FAVOR AND **BACK OFF!**"

The whole area began to tremble under Lance's rage. Kitty glanced over at Scott, who had his sunglasses tilted slightly. Jean stared at the scene.

"J-jeez, Lance, it was o-only a c-comment!"

Lance's headache blasted head-on and his eyes flashed white. He was blindsided by his pain. He brought his hand to his head.

"L-lance?" he could hear Pietro studdering, "Wh-what are you doing?! LANCE NO!"

The entire place shook violently and Lance blacked out.

(How was that for a chapter? I enjoyed it! I like making Lance scary. Lol. Hope you liked it too! Review and let me know! I'm always open for suggestions!)


	3. Three

Chapter Three

A crowd gathered around the B.O.M. Lance's outburst had caused much attention, especially from the X men. 

"Hey! What's going on here!" Scott said. Pietro glared and then shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask Lance. I didn't ask him to go nuts on me."

"Why should I believe you?"  


"Scott-" Jean interrupted.

"I'll bet this was planned wasn't it," he turned to Lance, "Lance?!"  


He opened his eyes and glared at the teenager in sunglasses.

"No," he said, "it wasn't this time. Besides, it's over and nothing was harmed-now leave me alone."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll LITERALLY crush this place!" Lance growled.

"Man," Kurt whispered to Kitty, "he's pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yeah," Kitty said blankly, staring at Lance's feverish eyes worriedly.

"Look," Pietro reasoned, "Let's just go our separate ways and have fun tonight, okay? We'll be glad to kick your asses tomorrow."

Scott remained stiff.

"Yeah, c'mon, man! We just here to have fun- just like you guys," Todd said.

"Not Lance obviously," Rouge dared.

"Hey, I don't even want to be here. So, if you don't mind, I'll just go home! Or is that too much for you to take, Summers?"

"Go, then. C'mon guys, let's go."

"Later," Lance said coldly and stomped off.

"Well, looks like we're on our own," Pietro said, "Wanna go ride the roller coaster?"

"YEAH!" Todd and Freddy said at once and the Brotherhood set off for a night of fun.

***

Lance let the night air cool his face as he walked down the dark, vacant sidewalks. He left the jeep for his buddies to take home so he wouldn't have to pick them up later. Lance ran his hand through his hair. Kitty had stared at him strangely back there. She might have been worried… or probably disgusted. Lance sighed and began the walk up to the place he called home.

"God, the pain's not stopping," Lance thought as he trudged up the stairs, "It just keeps coming back! I don't get it! What the hell is the deal?!"

He stopped in his bedroom doorway and leaned against it. For the first time in a long time he uttered one word:

"Mom," he whispered.

His mother was always there when he was in pain. She said she would always be there. But she lied. She lied straight to his face and he ended up an orphan. How could he love someone that had betrayed him so? He shook his head and threw himself onto his bed, trying to let his thoughts wander onto something else. They remained on his headache though, which seemed to be getting softer as his eyes began to droop. He fell asleep almost instantly.

***

Kitty put her backpack on a nearby chair and took down her hair. She pulled on her pajamas and sat on the bed.

"You didn't seem to really want to have much fun tonight," Rouge said as she pulled on her pajamas.

"I didn't. I kept thinking-"

"That the Brotherhood would attack us or somethin'? Well, you wasted your night then."

"Not exactly. But it doesn't matter. G'night Rouge."

"Night."

The lights went out.

***

"Hey, Charles," Logan said as he walked casually into the kitchen, "Find anything on Cerebro yet?"

"Yes, the power was detected again at the carnival tonight," the professor said, "Ask Scott if he saw anything."

"Will do," Logan said and left the room.

***

Scott turned. "A power? At the carnival?"

"That's what Charles said," Logan said.

"Hmm… Lance went berserk on us for a few minutes just 'cause Pietro ticked him off," Scott said in deep thought.

"Really," Logan lifted his eyebrows, "Well maybe you should tell him that, huh?"

"I guess. See you in the morning, Logan," Scott said and ventured out of the living room.

"Stupid kid," Logan smirked and went off to bed as well.

*** 

"I can't believe this!" Pietro scowled.

"I told ya' we should have stopped at the gas station," Todd said.

"Shut up!"

"Hello, boys. Car trouble?"

All three looked up to see Mystique, smiling evilly.

"M-mystique!" All three said in unison.

"Exactly," Magneto said walking up beside her.

Pietro's eyes got wide as his sister, Wanda, walked blankly next to them.

"Wanda!" he said aloud and walked quickly towards her to question her actions.

A young woman with black hair placed her hand on Pietro's back.

"Kill the opposers," she whispered.

Pietro's eyes blanked out. The same thing happened between Todd and Freddy.

"You can start with Lance. He's way to soft for this operation. He'd never kill his 'kitty'."

"Right," they said, smirking and walking down the street to the Brotherhood of Men's Orphanage.

***

Lance sat up quickly when he heard the noise downstairs.

"What the hell?" he whispered and pulled himself out of bed.

He creeped down to the edge of the stairs and gazed as his friends ransacked the house.

"What are you doing?!" he asked furiously as Pietro slammed Lance's guitar against the wall.

They turned. Lance felt a chill up his spine. Something was different here. This wasn't normal. His friends had a murderous look in their eyes. He backed up slowly. His head began to hurt again.

"Not now!" he thought.

"Opposer," they whispered evilly.

"G-guys, whaddya talkin' about? Guys? GUYS!" Lance barely dodged the TV set Freddy had thrown at him. It crashed into the stair railing and destroyed it.

"I'm not safe here," Lance thought and headed for the door, "if only I could use my powers!"

The only sound was his feet hitting the pavement as he ran down the street. He could hear his friends' footsteps not too far away and Pietro's gathering closer and closer. Lance leaped into a nearby bush before Pietro caught up. Wanda landed in front of the bush and Lance caught his breath.

"Oh God, not her too!" he thought.

She remained blank and turned, looking for him. Lance didn't breathe. She shrugged and they ran past. Lance felt his headache beginning to get worse again.

"D-damn," he whispered as the world around him began to shake violently. The four that had missed him turned and stared.

***

Kitty opened her eyes at the commotion outside her door. She walked through it into the rapid conversation between the Professor and Jean.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"We've found a strong power on Cerebro. Everyone is getting ready to fight. You should too," Xavier said urgently.

Kitty nodded and walked back into her room.


End file.
